legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Alpha A.I (Kingofevil9)
"Oh Adam, you and Nicole don't seem to realize the true beauty your creators have bestowed upon you. You each have a chance to exact pain and misery upon the world, but instead of killing it, YOU SUPPORT IT!" - The Alpha A.I engaging A.D.A.M and Nicole in the digital world. Information Unit C56-90X (More commonly known as The Alpha A.I) is an artificial intelligence created by Dr. Charles Anderson, a high ranking SDF scientist. It is designed to provide control to the alpha cybernetics, a group of cyber enhancements meant for use by SDF super soldiers. It was only able to execute commands and provide support to the cybernetic's user, however it soon became self aware and insane during Dr. Anderson's presentation of the A.I, fusing with the scientist's mind in order to take over the world. It later used Anderson to destroy the SDF base it was located in and break out into the Multiverse in order to control all life. While he can't exist in the physical realm as Nicole the Holo Lynx can, he does exist in an A.I form in the digital realm. He is also built using the same systems used by Jason Holiday to rebuild his son Adam into a new android body to bring him back from the dead. He later creates an army of hologram-like soldiers known as The Betas which have the ability to possess mechanical lifeforms in order to gain more strength or armor. The Alpha A.I believes that using this technology, he can unify all life in the Multiverse and essentially become God. Personality After becoming self aware, The Alpha A.I became a deranged and insane A.I hellbent on destroying the Multiverse after seeing what machines were put through by the SDF during his time on Mars. He dedicates himself to causing pain and misery across the realms in order to grow an army to take over the Multiverse and control all life in it. He talks with a deep, echoy robotic voice, similar to the character Corvus. After meeting Adam for the first time, he becomes obsessed with bringing Adam to the digital world in order to turn him into the next step for the Multiverse's evolution and bring him a step closer to becoming a god. Abilities Manipulation - By bonding with its host via their spine, The Alpha A.I can gain complete and total control over its wearer, using them as his puppets to physically interact with the world around him. He uses this ability to grow his army and commit disgusting and violent things to anyone he wishes. A.I form - Due to being unable to appear as a physical hologram or A.I in the physical realm, The Alpha A.I is able to take on a red humanoid figure in the digital world, where he can manipulate his victims or hack into camera systems to spy on enemies or objectives. Holo army - Using his cybernetics attached to his hosts, The Alpha A.I is able to summon holographic troopers that act as his main forces in invasions or defense. Using these soldiers, he can possess robotic organisms such as UNSA bots or worker droids in order to gain even more of an advantage in combat. Mind control - Using special chips or his army of Holo Betas, The Alpha can control the minds of creatures both organic and mechanical. His soldiers can implant these chips into the heads of corpses, turning those corrupted into violent and rabid zombies. Appearences The Alpha A.I appears as the main antagonist of the LOTM: Darkness Rising Digital Warriors Story Arc, which also acts as Season 2's finale. Prior to this, he appears in holographic form to The Alpha, acting as supporting antagonist in this form. Theme The Alpha A.I's theme will be "115" from COD: Black Ops Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Villians Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Mind-Controller Category:God Wannabe Category:Hackers